The Quiet Elf
by Debb
Summary: The quiet elven mage turns up without warning and sweeps into Theron's life like a force of nature.


He doesn't know what to make of him, this quiet bookish elf recently escaped from what the shem call "the Circle." There are tattoos on his face, like his own vallasin, yet the quiet mage claims it has nothing to do with the Dalish.

He can't remember his family, he was taken from them at a young age before any memories could be formed. Theron can sympathise. His own parents are gone and it is something they have in common, though they speak little of the subject. They speak little at the best of times, yet there is something about the mage that Theron finds fascinating.

Alim is his name. It took Theron a fortnight to pry this from him. He spends his time with the Keeper and Merrill, learning spells from them and how to control his magic. It was fear that forced him to run, even Theron can see this, hopeless though he is at reading people's emotions. Alim only calls it The Harrowing and briefly speaks of a friend who helped him escape. He does not say what happened to said friend and Theron can only assume the worst.

It's the traveling that gets him the most. More than once Alim falls behind, no one notices, not until he appears, almost always behind Theron. The Dalish elf is sure Alim looks for him within the crowd and aravels.

He appears behind Theron and taps his shoulder.

"Elgar'nan!" he yelps, undignified and drawing the attention of the other hunters. Some snigger, some shake their heads but all of them lose interest after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Alim says, his voice so quiet that Theron strains to hear.

"You're as quiet as a mouse when you want to be," Theron answers. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't keep up. I'm not used to all this walking and I didn't see the Keeper or Merrill."

"So you latched onto me."

Alim's face pales and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I'll…I'll go, give you peace."

It would almost be comical if the other elf wasn't so serious about it. "No, just…I'll walk with you, make sure you don't fall behind again."

Alim smiles and mutters a very quiet 'thank you'.

"Ma serannas."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's elven. If you're going to live with us, you'll need to learn our language."

Alim nods and stays silent the rest of the way.

When they stop, and dinner is handed out, Alim seeks him out. He greets him with a shy smile and sits down.

"You don't talk much, do you Mouse?" Theron says.

Alim raises an eyebrow. "Mouse?"

"Mouse. You're quiet as a mouse, you can sneak around extremely well. You'd make a fantastic rogue or hunter."

Alim blushes a bright red that reaches the tips of his ears. "I'm not sure about that…I mean, I…"

"You get awfully flustered at the slightest of things."

"I can't help it. The Templars…" He pauses and sighs. "I shouldn't say any more."

Theron frowns. "Yes, you should. Your shem can't get you here lethallin. I won't let them."

The sudden protectiveness of the younger takes even Theron by surprise. Nonetheless he means it and Alim can see that he does. The mage smiles once again, a shy smile, grateful.

"Jowan was my only friend. He helped me escape the Circle after my Harrowing…"

They spend the night talking, Theron learning more about the Circle and how mages are treated than he ever thought possible. None of it pleasant, especially about the Templars. Theron swears there and then that if they come for Alim, he will not let them take the mage, not as long as there is a breath within him.

The days pass, Alim still falling behind, Theron now becoming more aware of it and waits for his friend. They fall in step, silent for most of the way until they stop traveling and have dinner. Then, Alim opens up, telling Theron of the Circle and Jowan and of his escape. Theron, in turn tells him of what to expect from living with the Dalish and begins to teach him the language. Alim is grateful and he comes back again and again to learn more.

When they're alone, Alim takes him by surprise. He swoops in and plants a kiss on Theron's lips. Theron's eyes widen, then he kisses back. The kiss is frantic and Theron has trouble keeping up with the other elf.

Alim pulls away and sees the expression of surprise and slightly bewildered.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" he begins, backing away.

"You shouldn't have stopped," Theron answers. He grasps Alim's shoulders and pulls him forward. "You shouldn't have stopped," he repeats. "You're like a force of nature, sweeping into my life without warning."

Alim blushes, dipping his head. "You're bit of a 'force of nature' yourself. You're so…beautiful."

Even Theron blushes, he's never been called beautiful before. He smiles softly and kisses Alim's forehead. His quiet elf is not so quiet after all.


End file.
